


A Walk in The Park

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Talking, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Noct and Prompto have some fun on the way home from the arcade.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	A Walk in The Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EbonyPhotographs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyPhotographs/gifts).

> I got a cute prompt from Ebony Photographs from some Prompto & Noctis walking together after having fun at the arcade? They can have a memorable talk where they get close. Memories worth reflecting on you know? I treasure the friendship those two have.
> 
> Anywho I hope you all enjoy. :)

Twenty more points and he’d have it, the overall high score for the week. Drowning out the shouts of the nearby crowds Noct focused on winning this round. His goal, though he’d not admit it to Prompto, was to win him a gift. Not that the high score on this game earned many tickets, but it was just enough for something silly at the arcade prize counter. 

Prompto’s shouts of glee at his eventual success helped drive away his nervousness. They’d been best friends for over a year but it still didn’t stop Noct from worrying that Prompto might just disappear one day. Maybe he’d get sick of all the bureaucratic bull that came with being his friend. The background checks and the constant assumption he was there to just mooch off of Noct. Thankfully his friend ignored all those issues and continued to be by his side. They had so much fun together and Noct was loath to admit what his life would be like without Prompto. 

Noct knew exactly which thing he was going to ask for when they got to the counter. He’d been purposefully trying to win a series of five little chocobo keychains for his friend. Surprisingly Prompto hadn’t noticed the pattern. He had four of these little fluffy things hanging off his school bag and this one would be the last in the set. It’d taken him nearly three months to pull this off but Prompto was worth the wait.

The look of pure happiness on his friends face when he handed over the black feathery trinket made Noct grin. The little chocobo was quickly fastened in place along with the rest of the set. The shout of another winner nearby made them both laugh as they skirted around the throngs of people and left the arcade. 

The afternoon was pleasant when they got out on the street. The weather was mild and the sun was out. It was times like this that made Noct wish things would never change. He knew nothing lasted forever, but it still didn’t stop him hoping. Glancing over at the little collection of chocobos bouncing around on Prompto’s bag Noct smiled. His mission had been successful. 

“Hey did you name them yet?” Noct asked with an amused air. He knew Prompto had probably named them all while they were still behind glass at the arcade. 

“Of course dude! That was an easy one cause of the colors.”

Noct was confused as to what the colors of the chocobos had to do with anything but he played along. “Oh really, and what are they?”

“The brown one is Gladio, the sandy colored one is Ignis, I’m the yellow one, and you’re the blue one.” Prompto finished as they walked down the street.

“What about the black one?” Noct inquired with a puzzled look. “He doesn’t fit.”

“Sure he does, his name is Chris.”

The look he sported must have been enough to convey his confusion since Prompto spoke up again before he could ask. 

“He’s special so he’s like the crystal, or like ya know Crys for short but it sounds like Chris.”

“Oh emm gee, you’re such a dork!” Noct laughed, “Seriously you’d be the only one to think of something like that.”

“Come on it’s cool!” Prompto whined. 

“If you say so buddy.” Noct had to move out of the way fast when Prompto tried to hip check him in retaliation. Laughing instead he jogged ahead to get away from his friend. Prompto took the challenge on with gusto and a race soon started. They didn’t stop running until they’d stumbled into a park and got distracted by a swing set. 

“Hey I bet you I can swing farther than you!” Prompto enthused as he ditched his bag on the grass and ran over to the swing. 

“How old are you anyway?” Noct asked as he caught his breath. “I’m not doing that.” His resolved cracked the second Prompto hollered that he was going to win. Noct wasn’t going to lose even if the game was dumb.

After about five minutes of intense swinging Prompto flung himself off the seat and landed with a thud a good ten feet away. Okay Noct could best that distance no problem. Taking the time while Prompto was gathering his bearings Noct quickly took off his right shoe. He was going to go much farther than ten feet. 

He couldn’t wait any longer to dismount; he was holding his shoe and Prompto would notice what he was up to. Hurling his footwear as hard as he could when he reached the height of his swing he warped after it a second later. Prompto’s cry of cheating rang out as he reappeared thirty feet away. “I win!” He announced with a grin. 

“You cheated!!” Prompto squealed as he broke out in a run towards him. 

Turning to evade capture Noct realized his mistake. He was still only wearing one shoe. Hobbling around trying to shove his shoe back on didn’t work out so well. Prompto caught up in no time and roughly tackled him to the ground. His friend chose to sit on him and pinch his face as payback. His stupid shoe was back on and he couldn’t even use it to warp away!

Finally shoving Prompto away they both sat on the grass and giggled. Noct was going to miss times like these when they graduated. He’d have to do more to help his dad when he was done with school. Hopefully they’d both have time to still hang out and have fun. 

Without thinking Noct blurted out the question he’d been pondering for months. “What are you planning on doing after we graduate?”

“Ah – I dunno buddy, I want to be useful but --.”

Noct stared at him waiting for the rest of the answer but it never came. “Are you going to go to school for photography?”

“I wish, but I can’t afford it. Maybe if I work for a few years then I can go back for that, but I don’t think so.”

“Why not? You’re really good and a few years off wouldn’t change much.”

“I sorta had a different idea in my head that I might try, but I’m not sure yet.”

Sitting up Noct shoved Prompto in the shoulder. “Come on tell me! I wanna know what your plans are.”

Again his friend clamed up and looked nervous. After a few minutes Prompto finally admitted what was on his mind. “I was debating about joining the crownsguard so I could still hang out with you.”

This admission caught Noct off guard. Prompto would go through the hell of training just to be with him? Since when? Then his friends words came crashing back, he’d said he wanted to be useful. “Wait, what kind of things do you want to do in the guard?”

“Uh – I want to help people and protect you from the bad guys. I want to be remembered for doing something good.”

“Dude, I’ll never forget you! You don’t have to join the guard just for that.” 

“I know but I still want to help.”

Noct knew Prompto was extremely selfless but it still warmed his heart to hear his friend talk this way. Visions of him giving out humanitarian aid and helping little old ladies cross the street flittered through his mind. Unable to stifle a laugh at the image he smiled at Prompto. “You’re gonna do great buddy, I know it.”

“I hope so, it’s all a little scary actually.”

“Nah, I mean the instructors can be intimidating but otherwise it’s all good. I can put in a good word for you if you want.” Noct offered kindly. 

“Actually I already have Gladio and Ignis helping me.” Prompto sheepishly added.

Noct had to work hard to tramp down on the pang of jealousy he felt at not being included. He knew Prompto probably had his reasons for not telling him sooner but it still hurt just a little. 

“Sorry for not letting you know, I kinda wanted it to be a surprise.”

“What do you mean a surprise? For who?”

“For you dummy!” Prompto yelped, “I wanted you to be proud of me for doing this on my own, well mostly.”

Any irritation at having not been included in Prompto’s plan melted away. “I’m impressed! No worries! Are you sure you really want this though?”

“Yeah, trust me, this feels right.” Prompto enthused. “Gladio even offered to help train me and Ignis said he’d help me fill out the application.” 

Smiling Noct reached out and placed a hand on Prompto’s knee. “Sure sounds like you have this all figured out. “I’m excited, I’m gonna ask that you be part of my personal guard once you pass your training.”

His friend was positively beaming at the mention of passing. Noct knew it would work out, Prompto was a hard worker and when he put his mind to something he made it happen. “Hey so we should get back to the apartment.” Noct added quickly. “If I don’t make an attempt to clean up all this dirt off my uniform before Ignis gets back, he is going to wonder what the heck we were up to today.”

“Oh will he now?” Prompto pondered, “So that means I could enlighten him on your cheating ways huh?” 

“That’s not fair! I can’t help it if I have magic at my disposal.”

“I don’t think Ignis would agree with that buddy.”

The subsequent walk home was filled with lots of trash talking and several attempts at dirtying his uniform. It was impossible to get mad though, since each try was accompanied by Prompto’s infectious giggle. Needless to say they were both a total mess when they arrived back home at his apartment. 

Noct wasn’t spared Ignis’ wrath as his advisor was in fact already there. He too was sucked under Prompto’s spell once they’d ditched their shoes and coats. Not five minutes later and Noct could hear Prompto telling Ignis about their adventure in the park. 

Hoping to cause a distraction Noct decided tell Ignis about the keychain with his moniker. “Hey so Prompto has a little chocobo attached to his bag and he named it after you.”

This effectively stopped Prompto before he was about to tell Ignis that he cheated. However, it didn’t exactly go as planned after that either. His friend ran to grab his bag and proudly showed off his new collection of keychains to Ignis. 

The minute Ignis asked where he’d gotten them Noct knew he was screwed. Prompto launched into a new story featuring all his efforts at winning the little trinkets. Guess Prompto had been paying attention after all. Sighing in defeat he plopped down at the table and helped his best friend tell the story. Ignis didn’t seem very mad any more about his dirty uniform and kept looking at him with a kind expression. 

The afternoon had been a blast and after dinner they all worked on Prompto’s guard application. Life was changing but for once Noct wasn’t so scared of it, he would have his best friend by his side no matter what! 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
